Priest
A''' Priest''' is a pure-blood human or quarter with triple attributes (and high divine affinity), entrusted with special duties. Overview A priest's characteristic is a strong sense of responsibility towards the city they protect. (Claude Yui, Priest of Death, is an exception...) Brilith Ruin and Teo Rakan have been shown to be willing to fight to the death for their city and its inhabitants, even against enemies they know they cannot defeat. Most priests are also high-ranking magicians (AA or A). A priest usually lives in the temple he/she is responsible for; Teo Rakan, Priest of Chaos, is an exception. Duties: * maintaining a barrier * lots of paperwork * having weight in important decisions (e.g. trials, magician meetings, organization of the city) * giving blessings to the crowd in front of the temple on the specific hour of the attribute the temple is aligned to 1-06 summoned God.png|A summoned god 1-30 Enan and Kubera.png|Enan receiving the Golden Knight 2-96 Claude lounges as Siera works.png|Paperwork for the dedicated priest. Claude still slacking off. 2-95 Teo Paperwork.png|Priest of Chaos resurrected. Paperwork! Some priests have more than one occupation, such as Teo (+ Fighter Guild Branch President), Saha (+ Eloth Magic Guild Branch President + Presiding Judge of Magic + Chancellor of Eloth University) and Laila (+ Rindhallow Magic Guild Branch President). Priest candidates Temples usually have backups for the priest, called priest candidates, to operate the barrier during times when the priest is sleeping, absent, or incapacitated. It is likely that a priest candidate would succeed a priest upon his or her death. Agwen Rajof and Natasha Ross were both priest candidates in Atera before leaving to become professors in Eloth. Claude frequently has a priest candidate in his place at his temple since he often avoids his temple duties. Notes * For female priests, it is considered "unsightly" to have lovers (although male priests seem to be fine). Brilith's mother was considered an exception because she was already married when she became a priest. * There seem to be "open temple" events in the month of the temple attributes, at least for the Temple of Chaos. * It is likely that the position of priest only came into existence after the creation of the barriers (some time after D0). History Enan, a human fighter, was chosen by God Kubera to wear the Golden Knight and become the first Priest of Earth. In D914, Varuna was present in Mistyshore; the summoner was a very young boy. She stayed until at least D920. Laila Hemawati's mentor and predecessor summoned Chandra in the year N0 but died because the god was still unaware of the new restrictions and used his powers recklessly, depleting his priest's lifespan. Ran's aunt Eline Haias is likely to have been the Priest of Resurrection. She was #3 on the planet before N0, triple-Visnu, and already married to Huan Sairofe (Priest of Water), who lived in Mistyshore, so she likely lived with him. Lorraine Rartia was supposed to become Priest of Creation, but she fled Eloth and left Lutz Sairofe to become the priest although he flopped his exams to avoid becoming a priest. Jibril Ajes, the previous Priest of Fire and Brilith's mother, summoned the God of Fire, Agni, which greatly shortened her lifespan. Natasha Ross was originally Jibril's successor, but due to Brilith's summoning of Agni after her mother's death (which caused her to appear to create a perfect barrier), Brilith became her successor instead. References Category:Index Category:Inhabitants